BLACK Team : Foundation
by blake mole
Summary: The war between RED and BLU continues. However, two new companies, W.H.T and B.L.C.K, are now competing between themselves and the two older companies. And, like them, they need mercenaries to do the dirty job. The R.E.D striker and his friend, the R.E.D Demoman, are forced to go into the new team after a tragic accident which leaves the rest of their team dead.
1. Chapter 1

**B.L.A.C.K Team : Foundation**

 **Well, I've dropped the hole '' '' stuff, and am now writing my second fanfiction, wich I hope, will be more appreciated and will obtain more views. So, on with the show. Exept for my OC's, everything in the fanfic is the property of Gabe Newell and Valve.**

 **Chapter 1 : Meet the striker...on a battlefield**

Red Striker POV

Dammit, my head hurts. Also, the fact that I am under a pile of metal isn't helping me either. I try to get up, and easily get rid of all the rubble on me. Hell has broken all around me. The buildings are on fire, I can hear screams. I'm still wondering what sent me under that pile of s..t. Ah, yes, it must be that explosion, These damn robots have been attacking us for hours, and each wave gets more and more difficult. This wave was particularly hard. God sakes. The Heavy Bot must have a malfunction. They usually deploy the bomb when there near the hatch. But this b...d made it blow up in the midst of us. I need to find the others, but first, my gun...right, I found it. My good old combat rifle. I start searching the ruins of the old base. I was with the Heavy and the Medic when the explosion occurred. I wonder about a bit, and finally find the Russian, but he is dead. He lies on the ground, like a huge bear who's been fatally wounded. His eyes are wide open and his tongue is sticking out. But where is the medic ? He's lying a few feet away. I hope he is only unconscious, or we won't stand a chance without him. My worst fears are confirmed when I see that a HUGE chunk of his head is missing. Damn Sniper Bots ! I fall on my knees. Although I have been trough quite a lot of desperate situations in my life, and manage to survive them, I am a 100 per cent sure I won't survive that one. Oh, crap, I shouldn't be thinking this. I'll fight to the end ! I'll send all these tin cans to hell ! Anyway, I thought that the Administrator was too intelligent to send us in a place where there was NO respawn and where every death was permanent. I was wrong. We were packed off to Alaska at dawn. It seemed she gave that order hastily, for we where supposed to be in New Mexico that day, on another Capture the Flag, in that most boring base near the town of Teufort. I think that even she had to rearrange her planing, for she seemed quite agitated when we saw her at the lift-off. Nothing was prepared when we arrived in that old Mann Co base. There was snow everywhere, it was so cold we where afraid that her weapons would malfunction. And there was no respawn ! I knew that it would finish like this. Now with the doctor and the juggernaut down, the team was in the deep s..t. Suddenly, I hear someone call me :

''Blake, Blake, where are ye !

-Over here Alistair.''

Alistair is the team's demoman, and my closest friend in this place. All thought his life, he's been going on and forth between his homeland and America. His family's been implicated in the hole RED-BLU war since the 1960's. His grandfather was the demoman of the RED team, then it was his father's turn, and now it was him who had to take up the family business.

''Whot tha'hell happened ta ya, lad ? We all heard some loud explosion ?

-A Heavy Bot put his bomb in the middle of us, I'm the only survivor, Heavy and Medic are dead.

-What ! The doc is dead ? Aoooh, tis'bad. I hope old Drake has his dispenser up, or we won't have access to healing anymore.

-Where are the others ?

-At the spawn, defending that damn hatch.

-Alright. Lead the way, my friend.

The two of us quickly reached the place were-supposedly-the Australium was stacked. Suddenly, a soldier jumped in front of us :

''Where were you maggots ? And why aren't the Heavy and the Medic with you ?

-They're dead, I replied.

-What !? Do you mean...oh, anyway they will respawn.

-Soldier, if you read the piece of paper whe were given, it said the mission was ''suicidal to the extreme'' . .RESPAWN !

 **-** Yo, what's up ?

-We're down two members for ever.

-Medic and Heavy ?

-Yep.

-Aww, man.

Very quickly, all the other mercs knew what had happened. At first, there was silence for at least 5 minutes. Each mercenary was preparing for the wave to come. Then suddenly, the Scout started to cry. The Pyro went towards him, and tried to say something to the runner, who understood what he meant, even the Pyro's voice was muffled by it's mask :

-Huddah, Huddah ?

-Because I'm scared, Pyro !

-Hu ?

-Don't you realise we're going to die ? There's no respawn, the doc and the fat-ass are down and there is more than a thousand robots who are coming towards us at this very minute. We're doomed ! The only option is death ! I want to see my mother !

Then, all the other mercs started saying things, of how the administrator was cruel, that she was stupid, using them as cannon fodder. Some others stood up for her and said that without her, they were like sitting ducks, and it wasn't necessarily her fault if even she had little information about the facility. The discussion quickly reached a climax ; at that point, two factions formed : one who were for fighting the robots, and another one who was for dumping the whole affair and revolting against the administrator and her filthy decisions. For my part, I was in the fist faction, being myself a bit of a hot-head. We were about to get into a punch-up, when a very grave and profound voice made itself heard :

''Will ya shut up, for Sam Will's sake. Y'all look ridiculous. Look at yourselves. The enemy is at our doors, and all you're thinking about is having a fight.''

It was Drake Conhager, our teams engineer, and the oldest of us ( He must be in his fifties ).

Then the scout started to speak :

''But why should we fight for someone who's sending us to immanent death for a pile of metal ? She sends us to the slaughter just for money ! She doesn't value human lives at all ! She's a damn b...h, and I'm not working for her ! I'm gonna quit !

-Now listen to me, son ! Ah know the administrator was hard on that point, but do ya know what is in that hatch ? Australium. One of the most rare metals in the world ! And hell knows what could the person directing these blasted robots do with it ! Plus of all, she pays you at least one or two millions per year ! So why shouldn't you fill your part of the contract, you damn little brat !

-d-don't call me a brat, you old thing !

-Well, A'm sorry, but even if you aren't one in your body, ya still are one in your head. All of those who don't want to fight are ungrateful ! Spah, still a coward as usual...

- _Ta geule, fils de..._

-You said you were the best, although when the administrator hired you were a wanted man in several countries, including your own, but the administrator was kind enough to ''erase'' your case from their records.

The spy hung his head. It was true.

-Sniper, before you were hired, your job as a marksman was barely enough to pay the bills, I even heard that you lived in a shack in the outback. And now look at you : You live in one of the most luxurious apartments in Sidney, and your reputation as a marksman has multiplied by ten.

The sniper growled. That was true as well.

-But careful, A'm not saying that those who want to fight are right as well : I can see that most of the hot-heads have taken part here. We must fight, yes, but not like like crazed gunmen with no brains, Soldier, never ceasing to be the most fervent patriot in the whole group, as I can see...

-Always serving the country, maggot...

-And then, the inseparable pair of Brits, Demoman and Striker. I thought that you two were a bit more careful than going like mad dogs into battle, particularly when being survivors of the plague. Striker, I'm still wondering how ya managed to battle the undead in London and survive while being such a madcap ; and to think you started at 16 ! Demoman, still charging your enemies like a 12th century knight, and you didn't even get bitten ! But beware, even if you didn't get into trouble until now, it doesn't mean you could get out unscathed in the future. Be careful during the next wave. Have I been understood ? Good, now, let's go back to what we were doing.''

We were about to go back to prepare for the next wave, when he interrupted us one last time :

''Oh, and I'll need one of you to go inside the old upgrade station, and try and phone up the administrator with the old radio set.

-I'll go, said the scout.

-Alright''

And thus, the hour went on. We were starting to wonder if the robots hadn't retreated, when the alarm blared off, and we could see, near the entrance of the facility, which was surrounded by some rusty metallic, with some equally rusty barbed wire on top of it.

'' _Merde_.

-Shit.

-Shitey.

-Crikey.

-Son of a b...g tin cans...

-Hummpff...

-Aww man...

-What in the name of Sam Hill...

For thirty seconds, we were stunned, dumbfounded. The soldier was the first to react :

''Alright, maggots, lets crack some robot skull.

Drake snapped out of his jaw opened, startled state. He then started giving orders :

''Alright, Pyro, Soldier, you try and stop them if they get pass the gate, I will support you from the building, which is just next to it, and which has the logo of the Builders League United on it. My sentry will take down the most resistant of them, and ya will be able to get supplies and health at my dispenser. Remember, you must not get killed. Demo, you'll be in same place as my buildings. I'm counting on you to move up, if they manage to go through Soldier and Pyro, and give them some nasty surprises. Sniper, you will provide backup, from that tall building over here. Striker, you'll patrol in the same sector as him. I want ya ta shoot any Spah Bots or other Bots who managed to slip through our defences. Spah, just do your usual stuff. And scout, continue to try and join the administrator.

-Right and clear, Engie. Alright guys, we move out, I said.

-Let's do it !, yelled Alistair.

-And don't forget boys, give 'em HELL !

 **Well that's it. The first chapter of a new series in the TF2 verse. If you are wondering when it happens, it takes place 50 years after the original story. As for why I've called it B.L.A.C.K Team, you'll see in the next chapters.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. Enjoy. I'm sorry if it took me a while to update. I've had a lot of work recently because of my 2 weeks of internship which I had to do due to a decision of my ''LYCEE'' ( The equal, in France, of high school ). Anyway, I'll try and update this more rapidly next time.**

 **Chapter 2 : Rescue on the way**

 **10 PM, 12 of May, 2023**

 **Administrator's office, in a top secret base, somewhere in New Mexico.**

''Gentlemen, do you understand what you have to do ?

-No, ma'am.

-All right, I'll repeat myself : Just yesterday, we received a message from a mysterious source indicating the presence of an important cache of australium, in an old Mann Co facility. This cache, apparently, has gone unnoticed since 60 years, which means since the last machine wars. We were quick to send a team of mercenaries from the same company as you, to protect this area. The fact that there was a stack of australium, and a pretty big one, it seems, which had gone unnoticed for such a long time, gave us hope. You might know that, since a certain number of years, the element is getting rare. We even fear that if we don't find any new traces of it, we could be going to a global shortage in about 10 to 15 years, which would be dramatical for a lot of working sectors : military, medicine, industrial...Well, as I said, we must have this stash at all costs, it must not fall into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen then. Alas, the person with these wrong hands tried, just three hours ago, to take over the facility by force. And what a force ! An army of robots ! A force never seen since the great war of 1973-1975. The worse thing is, these robots are, sort of, modern versions of the old ones that Gray Mann had built in his factories, and I'm already suspecting someone...We sent your colleagues in a haste, so the terrain wasn't particularly prepared for them. But there is even worse : our sources were wrong on many things. One : there is no respawn, which means that any of them who dies over there cannot come back. Two : This news is the most enraging, there is actually no australium, which means team number 4 is fighting over NOTHING ! And I'd hate to lose so much money for that ! That is why I'm sending you, team 2, to go and save them.

The administrator was interrupted when a beeping sound was heard from one of the screen :

''Someone is calling me. Where does the signal come from ?

-Ahmm, from Alaska, ma'am, said team 8's Engineer, looking at the map.

-Could it be them ? Establish connection, please.

-All right.''

The screen zapped to life, and a R.E.D scout appeared :

''Ahh, at last, I've managed to get trought.

-What is the situation, Scout ?, asked the administrator.

-Not good, he responded, not good. We've already lost our medic and our heavy weapon expert.

The others are fighting the robots outside. I've been trying to contact you since a quarter of an hour.

-Could you pass me to your engineer, please ?

-Alright. Drake, get ya ass over here, the administrator wants to see you.''

The young man disappeared, to be replaced by a man in his fifties, he was bald, had a long, grey beard. He was wearing a pair of goggles and a Sheriff's Hat. He was a bit of a plump man, probably due to the fact that he is used to drink lots of beer. On one of his hands was a queer looking gadget, which the administrator recognized as being a Pip Boy.

''So, Engineer, it seems you are in deep trouble, by what I have heard.

-Indeed, madam, we are. Due to the fact that there is no respawn, most of our team are dead. Pyro was crushed by a giant, Spah was caught while decloacking, Soldier went out of ammo, so he scarified himself by taking one of his grenades, pulling the safety pin, then letting himself be shredded to bits. Fortunately, his death wasn't in vain, he managed to immobilize one of the tanks which was crashing trough our lines. As for Sniper, I've just heard he was shoot by a group of Sniper bots. Now, it's only me, Scout, Striker and Demoman. And the robots keep pouring in. I am sorry... ma'am, but we can't hold this position. The situation is too desperate. I...request some help.

-Well Drake, your request is going to be granted : I am sending team 8 in to pick you up !

-Thanks, but I am sorry we couldn't save the australium. I really am...

-The australium ? Well, there is a major problem concerning that. The information we received was false. There is no australium. You have fought for nothing.''

On the screen, the old man was left speechless.

''I know it is hard to accept, mercenary.

The engineer was devastated. All this time, we've been fighting, dying, crying for nothing else...but a pile of dust in an empty hatch, he thought. My friends' sacrifice has been useless. Why ? Why did it have to happen ? Now, I'm wondering if Scout, Sniper and Spy weren't right : she's sent to the slaughter house, for money. No, what am I thinking, she sent us here to recover it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But what she did plan to do with it if, supposedly, we brought some back. Sell it ? Perform bizarre experiences on it or with it ? Or use for her personal needs ? Tell you what, I'm going to ask her, here, right now.

-I...''

The Texan paused. No, I'll ask her later. For the moment, I must think about my team, and find out what we must do to get out of there. The more time I spend babbling with her, the bigger the chance is that the three young men I'm stuck with are going to die. We need to act fast.

''What are your orders ?

-Take the mercenaries who are still alive with you, and find a convenient place, preferably at the back of the base. Try to go unseen. Leave the robots go to the hatch ( There's nothing in it after all, and it will provide a perfect diversion. ). Once you're here, keep down until you hear the helicopter over your heads. Then, and only then, use your weapons to attract attention, or use a flair gun, if you can find one. When you are back at HQ, I want you and your team mates to write down the complete report of what happened over there.

-All right. I'll tell the others. We'll see each other back at the base, but can I can ask you one last question ?

-Yes ?

-How much time will the chopper take to get here ?

-Hum, seeing as it is Mann Co's last type of hybrid plane, I say that you would have to wait at least between five and six hours. So try and find a place where you will be able to sustain the cold, I've heard that there are some caves in the region.

-Alright. Thanks, ma'am. Now, I must go to help my teammates.

-Five out of five.

The screen then went blank. I hope you will manage in your mission, Engineer, thought the administrator. We've already lost more than half of your team, and I take the responsibility for that. I was foolish. We should have checked this data more carefully, for I realize now that it must have been a member of enemy who gave us this info. And robots who attack this facility just when, bizarrely, my mercenaries arrive at the base. Is it one of your twisted plans again, Olivia ? Because it bloody worked. One of my teams has been nearly wiped out for good. Where are you, you damn b...h ? It's incredible, the number of years we have been looking for you, and we still can't find you ? I thought a huge facility full of robots wouldn't go unnoticed. And...

-Uh, miss, when are we going ?

-Uh,what...Ah, yes, you are departing in one hour. So prepare your stuff, and don't forget anything, because the pilots aren't going back if you do.

One hour later, the mercs were ready, and we're on the tarmac, embarking onto the hybrid plane which was going to transport them to their next destination. Up in the operation tower, the administrator looked at them. When seeing them departing, it reminded her of old days when the older generations would go of to a new location for their next mission. And to think we only had trains at the time, she mused, a voyage of two hours today would take six in the seventies. Well, hopefully, this advantage will help to rescue the mercenaries of team 4. While the Administrator was thinking, one of the phones rang. Her assistant, Miss Duncan , took the call. Now What, another call to tell me I've lost money in another stupid way. The old woman was getting bored. Well let's see what it is then. Just then, Miss Duncan approached her.

''Uh, it's mister Black. He wants to see you as soon as possible.

-Black ? What does he want again ?

-He said it was a matter of the utter most importance !

-Hum, fine. Tell him to come to my office towards 2 AM.

What does this young imbecile has to tell me ? Oh well, I'll just wait until he comes. I'm sure it's got something to do with paperwork and the administration.

The Administrator went back to her office where, during the two hours she waited, she succeeded in killing a rat that was chewing through her papers, then read a people magazine. After this, she started do herself a manicure. She had just finished it when the inter phone beeped.

''Yes, what is it ?

-Mister Black has arrived, Madam.

-Alright.''

Shortly after, someone knocked on the door.

''Enter''

The door opened, and in stepped a young man, probably in his late twenties. He was wearing a tuxedo, fancy black shoes and a red tie, which made him look smart. He had black, spiky hair, which you could compare a funny manga character. His face was sort of rectangular and chiselled, but the most striking thing about his face was that his eyes were of a different colour each : One was blue while the other one was green.

''Good day, Adminitrator.

-Good day to you, Mr Black. What brings you here ?

-Well you see, I'm having a problem finding a suitable candidate for two classes. That problem has been on my mind for at least a week. I was thinking that I might never be able to form a team of mercenaries to fight my fat, idiot cousin. But then I heard that one of the R.E.D teams was in a bad situation, and that there were few survivors. At first, I didn't care. But now, to think of it, I could get a benefice out of it. Tell me, who are the survivors, what are their classes ?

-Why do you want to know that ?

-Tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I want.

-Very well. Last night, I sent a team of R.E.D mercenaries to an abandoned base in Alaska. Someone, claiming to be from the archive department, had told us that they had found an ancient file dating from the 1980's, which said that there was an important cache of australium in this location, and also that there was all the stuff like respawn, ammo boxes, ext, ext...even an old upgrade station. But we discovered, next morning ( precisely at 10 pm ), that the file was false. An enemy spy had sent it to us so we would send a team of mercs over there, and when they arrived, they would fall into a trap. Which is precisely what happened. At 8 PM, a unidentified vehicle, of a particularly big size, arrived and stopped at a few hundred yards of the facility. And guess what poured out ?

-No.

-Hundreds of robots.

-What ? Is it a joke you're playing on me ? Robots ? That's pure science-fiction.

-Mister Black, the mercs from R.E.D and B.L.U go to battle, and die. However, they come back, thanks to a device called ''respawn''. Also, they have access to a variety of machines fit for battle, which include means of teleportation, automatic sentry guns and some others things like dispensers and amplifiers...so science-fiction is not a word we would use for robots.

-Wait, you said they have access to death-cheating machinery ?

-Of course, and you mercenaries will too, in exchange of a reasonable amount of money.

-Yes, of course, growled the young man.

-Anyway to make things short, most of the team has been exterminated in a matter of hours. There are only four mercenaries left, the last time I got hold of them.

-And, could I ask, again, which classes are they ?

-Engineer, Scout, Demolition man and Striker.

-Perfect !

-Why are you saying that ?

-Because, there's two of the classes I want.

-Which ones ?

-The Striker and the Demolition man.

-Why ?

-Because, I couldn't find any people who fit for the jobs yet, and you know I have a delay of two days before the war with my cousin starts. And it would be very annoying if I had a team with two classes less during this time.

-Mister Black, you should know that if a team is nearly annihilated, I keep the surviving mercs, so as not to waste money. So what makes you think I'm going to give you these mercenaries ?

-How much did each of them cost ?

-They are paid a million a year.

-Alright. Suppose if I gave two million for each of them ?

-No.

-Three million ?

-No.

-Four millions ?

-No.

-Alright, six millions and...five ingots of australium.

At the mention of the metal, the woman's eyes lit up.

-You have... Australium ?

-Yes, at least twenty ingots.

-Humm...This offer might interest me. Come back when the rescue party has arrived. Then, we might be able to a contract.

-Alright. Well then, goodbye, Madam. I'll come back and see these mercs when they arrive.

-If they come back.

-Yes of course.

They'd better !

 **Alright, guys. Don't hesitate to critic or review, and I promise that chapter 3 will come out very soon ( In the next 10 days ). I also promise that this chapter will be full of action, as we will see how Team 4 coped with the recent robot attack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. Sorry it is not in the ten days delay, I had a lot of work to do during the holidays. Team fortress 2 is the property of Valve, the items from the workshop are the property of their owners, only the OC's are mine.**

Chapter 3 : Escape the base ! Part 1

 **12 PM, Old base in Alaska**

They raced towards the entry. When they arrived, everyone assumed their positions. At first, there was silence. Then they heard a faint rumbling, which then grew louder. They were coming, they thought, these metallic figures built up to be a copy of them, but without the things that made them human, their emotions, their spirit...

''I hate reproductions, said the striker.

-The worst thing is that there are painted in blue, said the snipers. Do these wankers know that were physically different from the other team ?

-Stop talking and start shooting, said the soldier.

And so the battle started:

First came a wave of Scout bots. They were just as rapid as the original one, and would dodge bullets easily. However, the mercenaries reacted quickly and successfully, most of the robots fell under the Engineer's sentry gun or the Demoman's grenades. Just when they had finished reloading, a second wave descended, this time made of pyros and soldiers. The sniper easily took out five or six of them, but the other were still advancing. The pyro, with his Afterburner, sent most of the rockets fired by the bots back where they came from, although the arsonist had to go to Engie's dispenser once or twice to refill the flamethrower's gas. Most of the others had taken positions behind some old crates or in the buildings. The soldier was firing madly, his L.A.W transforming each robot which was hit into a pile of scrap metal and wires. The demoman, from the top of one of the buildings, was shooting every machine which he saw, the grenades from his Loch'n Load spreading carnage every where they hit. He finally went out of ammo, and had to go to Engie's place. He dropped down into the battle, and mowed his way trough the enemy, pushing them out of the way with his Air Lock, or decapitating them with the Eyelander. After taking some ammo, he reassumed his position. The Spy was nowhere to be seen. However, some robots, while running, could be seen stopping very suddenly, then bursting into a show of sparks and flames, meaning that the Frenchman had put a sapper on them. The striker took care of the ones that passed, and busted some of the enemies spies, who were disguised as engineers. They managed to deal fine with the robots for a quarter of an hour, but then they started to be overwhelmed by the number.

''We must fall back, yelled the Engineer.

-No problem, yelled the Demoman. Oi, Sol, Py, we're out of that zone.

-WAIT A SECOND, PRIVATE, I NEED TO BREAK SOME OF THESE MAGGOTS'S SKULLS !''

He then executed a perfect rocket jump, blasting three of his opponents in the process. In the middle of his jump, he got out his Market Gardener. He raised it high over his head, then fell down on a Scout bot, burying the entrenchment tool deep into its metallic skull. Another one came towards the patriot, but its head was blasted to pieces. The American turned around, and sure enough, a familiar Aussie could be seen waving his hand in the distance, holding his huge sniper rifle dubbed the ''Metal Killer'' in the other.

''THANKS, BUSHMAN !''

In his nest, the marksman was chuckling. That mad Yankee had thanked him !

''Thank god, that wanka did it, he whispered.

-What's up, pardner, said the Engineer.

-Oh, Engie, I thought you were at spawn.

-Well...no, I was...euh...searching for my dispenser.

-Searching your dispenser ?''

Something is off about Drake, thought Sniper. He isn't that hesitant usually. And forgetting his dispenser ? Nah, that's suspicious. I'll spy check him.

''Oi !

-What, pardner ?

-Eat this !

The hunter delt him a good punch in the face, which made the Texan stagger. Then, sure enough, his body started to shimmer, finally revealing a robotic spy.

''Busted, piker !''

But, to the Sniper's surprise, the robot started to laugh. The Aussie was puzzled. That robot was about to get his kukri right up his a.. and was laughing. Whoever built them must have messed up with their A.I, he thought.

''Why are ya laughing ?

-Because, bushman, it said in a robotic voice, you are the one who is in a nasty situation, not me.

-Oh yeah ? Ya see that thing I've got in my hand. Well, I'm gonna shove straight trough ya head !

-I don't think so. Gentlemen !''

The Spy bot snapped its fingers. Instantly, five or six other robots decloacked, one of them was even laying on the floor in a seductive position.

''Awww, piss...

-Ho, ho. Human, you are going to experience our horrible ways of torture. Prepare for an endless spiral of pain, tears and finally death...

-Hey, froggie !

-Huh...what the h-''

The Spy-based robot didn't even have time to finish its sentence. It crumpled to the ground, a wave of spasms going trough its body, and a bullet stuck in its forehead. Its companions turned to the source of the voice, and saw another mercenary, a young white man with black combat boots on his feet, wearing a pair of brown golf pants. On his top, he wore a Wingman Jacket over a red long sleeved t-shirt. On each of his elbows and knees, he had some rollerblade protections. His face was mostly hidden behind a pair of black glasses, so it was impossible for the machines to see his eyes. He had a slightly upturned nose and a slightly thick under lip. On the top of his head, he had a funny hat which looked like the ones worn by the Royal Guards of Buckingham Palace. In his hands, he held a old looking combat rifle

-And who, said one of them, do you think you are ?

-I am the Striker, and I am going to kick your ass right back to the old dusty mine your metal was extracted from.

-You fool. We are more than you, and you think that you can win ?

-I've got a gun, and you've got knifes. It's like the iron pot against the earth one. Iron wins. And I'm not alone...

He looked at Sniper.

-Lets do it !

-Okay, mate !''

The fight was over quickly. The Aussie had just extracted his kukri from the chest of one of his opponents, while the Brit was reloading his rifle.

''Right, Snipes, I've got the others, they're retreating towards us, so if I was you I'd find another nest which is a bit secure.

-Nah, don't worry, mate, I'll be fine here. The robots can't get me at this hight. And I don't think I'm gonna have problems with Spies, not after the humiliation we've made them suffer.

-If you say so. I'm going to find the rest of the team, I guess that they will need me.

-Okay. Good luck down there.

-Say that for yourself, lad.''

The battle was going badly. Most of the mercs had been injured in a way or another. And the robots kept pouring in.

''All right, guys we need to retreat, said the Engineer ( The original one, not a spy, so don't worry. ), Is everyone there ?

-Aye, lad.

- _Présent._

 _-_ PRESENT, SIR, YES, SIR !

-Wait, where's Pyro ?''

The firebug was, indeed, missing.

''Ah, crap, someone said.

-We need to go and get him. Enough of our teammates have died already.''

They came back on their tracks. And indeed, they saw the pyromaniac in the distance. He was running towards them, and they we're not surprised when they saw what was pursuing him.

''GIANT ROBOT, yelled Soldier.

-Crikey, muttered the Sniper, it's HUGE !''

These robots were truly what you could call giants, worse even, titans. The average giant robot measures 12-14 feet tall. These one were at least at a height of 33 to 36 feet. The Engineer gestured to the pyromaniac :

''What is it, Gonzalo ?''

The merc took his mask off, a worried look on his face :

''There's at least 20 of them, he said, I started to burn them, but then the little ones started firing at me.

-I know, but we're retreating.

-What ? You mean we're going back to base ?

-No, we need the Administrator's agreement for that. What I mean is that we are going back to the safe zone, where Snipes and Striker are.''

Just as he had finished his sentence, the Brit came into view :

''Speak of the Devil, said the Spy.

-What's happening ? asked the rifleman.

-Take a look by yourself, said the Engineer.''

The Striker peeked behind the corner where the group was hiding for two seconds, then removed his head just as quickly.

''Holy crap, what do we do ?

-For instance, we try and find another place where we can settle up. Then, we will be able to attack them.''

The team then went back to find a place for a convenient stand. They finally established themselves

at what looked like an old control point. The Texan put a level 4 sentry on the point, then activated his wrangler. He added a level 4 Dispenser near his other contraception. He then placed a teleporter which led to spawn. The Demoman placed some stickybombs on the way where the robots were supposed to arrive. All the others took cover behind any old bit of wall or abandoned crate they could find. They waited a bit. Then they heard it. At first

they heard the heavy footsteps of the titans, then they heard the sound of the Pyrobots's flamethrowers. The first small robots appeared, they were immediately welcomed by a barrage of bullets, rockets and grenades. They continued to come, but were gunned down by the storm of lead which the mercs created.

''It's like making bacon, said Engie, too easy.

-Hum...do you call that EASY !? said Demo, pointing towards something which had appeared in his sight of vision.

The first titan had appeared just behind a corner. It was a Heavy bot armed with a pair of giant Hydraulic Hammers. It plodded slowly towards them, not even acknowledging the rockets or bullets which hit it. It came closer and closer, seeming unstoppable... 50 feet...40 feet...30 feet...20 feet...10 feet. All of a sudden, it stopped, it's head spun at 360 degrees, then exploded.

''Fiou, that was a close one'', declared soldier.

And then more titans appeared, accompanied by half a dozen tanks. Drake had to think quickly, or they'd all get killed.

''Retreat !

-What ? But we only started...''said the Soldier.

He started ranting that they should stay and die with honour, until Demo and Striker took him by the collar of his jacket, and dragged him towards the others who'd already move a bit further back.

They replaced themselves in the same formation they'd done before, but Engineer, this time, gave advice :

''Okay team, he said, we need to act more strategical. First, of all, for the titans, try to shoot them in the head. Secondly, there will be two groups, one that will try and take care of titans and tanks, the other one will try and destroy the smaller robots. This is probably the best chance we have of stopping them. So the groups are going to be : Soldier, Sniper ( Even if he's still in his nest, I'm sure

he''ll understand which targets are his priorities. ), Demoman, and I. The second group will consist of Pyro, Striker and Spy.''

They prepared themselves quickly, then waited. Sure enough, the robot army arrived, at their location, after a good five minutes. The mercs then engaged them in a violent confrontation between Man and Machine. The first Titan didn't even have time to realise what had happened to it, as a volley of rockets exploded against its face. It staggered, with a chunk of its head missing, but straightened up after a few seconds, only to be hit by a second volley of rockets which destroyed one of its fists which it had raised in front of its face for protection. It advanced a bit, then took a last volley which completely destroyed its head. Just beneath it, the Pyro and Scout bots were being slaughtered. Then, like out of nowhere, the first tank appeared. Their numbers quickly increased. The mercs were pushed back again. They started running towards the last point near Sniper's nest. All of a sudden, they heard a loud whistling in the air.

''They're throwing chunks of houses at us, said the Pyro, and I think that...

KERAASH !

The unlucky arsonist didn't have time to finish his sentence, as one the chunks landed on top of him.

''PYRO !, the team shouted.

A third mercenary had died. His teammates stood there for a minute, without speaking, shocked by the sudden death of their comrade. Then they heard the sound of the robots approaching. Instantly, they were all filled with pure and utter rage. No battle was ever filled with robot-induced violence as this one. The mercs had become demons. The Engineer, who was usually a calm person on the battlefield, seemed possessed. He was shooting the robots, yelling out in pure fury. The ones who got past his bullets, got their metallic skulls hit by his Jag. His sentry gun was firing madly, rockets spurting out at incredible speed. It was as if the killing machine was imbued with the rage of its creator. Soldier blasted robots to bits, occasionally jumping on them with his shovel. He would then bash their faces beyond recognition. The Demoman charged them, knocking them over and slicing them with his sword, while yelling insults all the time. Spy was nowhere to be seen, although some robots could be seen dropping to the ground all of a sudden. The Striker, finally, was using his assault rifle to deadly effect. Thanks to the upgrade station, the 7.62 caliber bullets pierced through the robot's metallic plates like they were paper. The mercs held alright against the robots. Then the tanks appeared, and the situation quickly changed.

''We are outnumbered and outgunned, said the Engineer, If we must get out here, it's now. Someone needs to go and see Scout.

-I'll go, said the Striker.

-All right come back as quickly as possible.

God, thought the Engineer, what the hell is she waiting for ?! At this rate, we'll all be dead when rescue arrives...if it ever does.

 **Workshop weapons :**

 **Afterburner** : Primary weapon for Pyro. Created by NeoDemon. Collection : Airborne Arsonist.

 **Metal Killer :** Primary weapon for Sniper. Created by nano393. Contest : Iron Gauntlet.

 **Air lock :** Secondary weapon for Demoman. Created by [RFM]RIKUSYO. Contest : Iron Gauntlet.

 **L.A.W :** Primary weapon for Soldier. Created by Colteh. Collection : Fortress vice.

 **OI ( Original Items ) :**

 **Painful Reminder :** Primary weapon for the Striker.

Description : The Painful Reminder is a semi-automatic rifle used by the Striker in the days when he was fighting his way through the undead hordes which infested the south of England. It's a mix of 3 or 4 real AR's : It's body looks like the FN FAL's. It's stock is the GALIL's. It's got a small rear sight. The flash hider looks like the one of the M16. It's hand guard is inspired by the MOE M-LOK handguard. The gun's body is grey, and all the rest of it is black. Last mention : there's a tiny British flag hanging from the muzzle. There are multiple knife marks on the hand guard, probably corresponding to the number of undead the Striker has killed.

The gun was given to him 1 month after he joined RED. This surprised him greatly, and he still doesn't understand how Mann. Co obtained it...

Damage in game : 45-90. Criticall : 180. Mini crit : 130.

Clip size : 20/200

Available quality : Normal, Strange, Unique.

Skin : Festive.

+11.11% of ammo transported.

+12.5% damage

+Gibbs the enemy player's head when killed.

-Slower fire rate

-33.33% ammo per clip.

 **Stock assault rifle :** Basically a revamped and modern version of the TF:Classic's Automatic rifle ( Old model ).

Damage in game : 40-80

Clip size: 30/180

Available quality : Normal, Strange, Unique, Decorated.

 **Royal Guard's Pride Hat :** Basically looks like the ''bearskin'' of the Royal Guard of Buckingham Palace.

 _''Are you British, and do you want to represent your country, when your in a foreign one, in the_ _most noble way possible ? Then this hat is for you...'' add._

 **Part 1 is finished. I decided to write this chapter in two parts, because it is going to be a long one, and I'm trying to update this story more often. The second part should arrive soon. As for the title of this story, you will discover it's meaning in chapter 4.**

 **I also advise you to go and check the different workshop items which will appear in the story, some of them are very good, and would be nice to see them added.**

 **Don't hesitate to review.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
